50 Characters at Freddy's
by supercatprincess4237
Summary: Due to the untimely death of Mike Schmidt, Freddy Fazbear's has an opening for the position of Night Watchman, and game/show/book characters everywhere are applying for the job. Who will survive, and who will die? NOTE: At the end of each chapter, the character will either die or resign. I will take requests for characters, and this may go beyond 50 characters.
1. Chapter 1: Link

**Note: This is not any specific game's version, this is just general Link. He might reference games that supposedly take place hundreds of years apart.**

Link had gone for the job because it said "no communication skills needed". There had been no interview, as they were so desperate they let in the first person who applied.

This will be easy, he thought, for he couldn't speak. I mean, I've slave labored for Tingle, and that turned out fine. All I have to do is make sure no one's outside the door, check the cameras once in a while and-

Then he looked at the camera view of backstage. Two of the characters that had been there were missing, the rabbit and the chicken. He switched the camera to the dining room, and there was the rabbit. But the chicken-

Link remembered how the descriptor had said to frequently check the door lights. There was nothing on the left, but on the right, there illuminated was the missing animatronic.

"HYAAAH!" yelled Link, which probably meant something along the lines of "DEAR GOD WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" He shut the door fast. The left door went down as well. He didn't very well understand the whole "electricity" thing, coming from a society where the primary forms of lighting were fire, magic, and the sky.

The clock said 2 AM.

Link opened the doors when he remembered the descriptor say to "only use the doors if absolutely necessary". He went back to checking the cameras. Everywhere was fine except the curtain at Pirate's Cove that had been closed before was now open, and another animatronic was peeking out. They hadn't told him about that one. He put down the camera and checked the door lights. The rabbit was at the left door. After the chicken had done that, he wasn't fazed, and put the door down without a sign he was startled at all. He became very responsible at checking the cameras. When the bear was near the right door, he put it down. The rabbit and the chicken came at the doors a few more times, but nothing serious happened. The clock read 5:50. He was almost done. He checked the cameras, intending for it to be the last time. But he noticed something seriously different: the curtain to Pirate's Cove was fully opened. He checked the hallways, and saw the animatronic that had been peeking out the curtain earlier was running down the hallway at full speed. Link pulled out his sword, thinking to fight it. But what no one knew was that although the animatronics (especially Foxy) were in a considerable state of disrepair, they were tougher then they looked. And although he had dozens of magical weapons, none of the special arrows affected them, and magic didn't either, for Foxy being a technological animatronic, from a completely different world. While Link was dragged away, he wouldn't have said anything different if he could speak.

**Other note: Sorry so short at first, I'll get more into it as I go along and get the hang of it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa

"Elsa, you realize you don't actually have a job, right?" said Ana.

"What? But I'm queen of Arendelle!"

"Yeah, but it turns out it's more of a "symbolic" position. You don't actually earn any money."

"What? Then I have to get a job!"

"Here's one. Freddy Fazbear's pizza, looking for a security guard to work the night shift."

"Hm. Four dollars an hour. Seems plausible enough." (It's actually sub-minimum wage)

After using the Incredibly Uncanon Interuniverse Traveler (TM), Elsa settled down and read the instructions. They basically said don't run out of power, don't let the animatronics get you, check Pirate Cove Man, and don't let the animatronics get out. So she started doing that, using basically the "Markiplier Maneuver", until Foxy made his run. She closed the door, and Foxy started to bang on it. However, unlike his usual, he wouldn't stop. She finally yelled out, "What?!" In a normal voice for a man, Foxy began to sing.

"Do you wanna kill the phone man?

Or drag a Mike on down the halls?

Voluntaries would be new

We're tired of you

In the stupid malls!

You admit that it's lonely

In that empty room

Just waiting the hours on by!"

"Dude, it's 5:50 and I have 5% power left! Go away!"

"Okay, die."

"Wait, what?"

The right door had been open the whole time, and Freddy came in. He started to attempt the capture, but Elsa lost control and froze the entire pizzeria, disabling the animatronics.

Meanwhile, an ordinary person was watching TV in their house when _Jeopardy_ was interrupted by a breaking news, from Fox News.

"We have breaking news! A freak blizzard has plunged the world into a new ice age! It seems to be originating from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Next, why this is all Obama's fault."

This was the owner of the business. He called Elsa on a cell phone she had bought right after using the Incredibly Uncanon Interuniverse Traveler.

"Hello, Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"You're fired!"


End file.
